Privileged
by serenaxvanderwoodsen
Summary: About Rose falling in love with Charlie and Megan and Lily mending their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Privileged belongs to CW Television Network! **_

Chapter

1

"Rose! Rose!" Sage angrily snapped her fingers in front of her twin sister's eyes.

"What?" Rose looked up from her copy of _Pride and Prejudice._

"What are you doing?" Sage snapped.

"It's the book Megan said to read." Rose shrugged.

"Whatever, you do know there's a movie, right?" Sage laughed at her twin, pretending she found the entire situation comical. But, honestly? Did Rose have to, like, idolize Megan so much? She was _just _a tutor. It seemed with her around Rose didn't appreciate her fabulousness.

"I know." Rose, shrugged again. She wanted to get into Duke, that couldn't happen if she always let Sage pressure her into taking the easy way out.

"Hey, how goes it?" _Speak of the devil, _Sage thought grimly as Megan popped into their bedroom.

"Okay. I just, this book is _sooo _boring." Rose complained.

"Pride and Prejudice? I love that book." Megan stared at her in disbelief.

"Um, yeah." Rose giggled. It was so old it was practically written in a foreign language. She was bored out of her skull reading it, and desperate to party with Sage. But she _did _want to go to Duke, she had to keep reminding herself of that.

"The movie was great, loved Keira Knightley." Sage grinned, letting Megan know that she hadn't done the assigned reading. She wanted her to know who was in control.

"Sage, you can't keep taking the easy way out, it's not fair to Rose and it's not fair to you. You're just cheating yourself." Megan sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"Yeah, fortunately, I don't care about being cheated. I'd rather do something a little bit more fun, you know?"

"Fine." Megan jumped off the bed and retreated from the room. She walked the extensive hall down the spiral stairs and into the kitchen.

"UGH!" She groaned when she sat down at the counter.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked with a sigh.

"Sage. She won't do anything I ask her to." Megan complained.

"Haven't we already crossed this bridge?" Marco raised an eyebrow and handed Megan one of his chocolate chip muffins and a mug of coffee.

"Yes but there is another bridge, just like it and apparently I haven't crossed it."

"Okay, understood. But, what about Rose?" He asked her as he sat down with her.

"She's doing fine, it's just Sage is making this beyond hard and now Charlie won't talk to me and…everything's just complicated." She complained.

She wished that she _could _talk to Charlie about all of this, but he was ignoring her. He never returned any phone calls and refused to show up when she asked him to come to dinner with her, her sister, and her father.

"Ah, yes, Charlie." Marco sipped his coffee delicately and waited for Megan to continue.

"Charlie's…still angry even though I don't know what I did." Megan sighed, exhausted already. Nothing seemed to be going right.

"Well-

"Hey." Rose entered the kitchen in a turquoise bathing suit and Sage followed her, in an orange one.

"Where're you going?" Megan asked them, curiously.

"The beach. Why?" Sage challenged.

"It's just, I thought Rose was doing her reading." Megan tried, as calmly as possible. Obviously, Sage wanted to drag Rose down with her. She didn't seem to care that Rose would fail if she didn't study and work hard. Sage didn't seem to care at all that Rose _wanted _to get into Duke.

"She'll watch the movie tonight." Sage laughed.

"I promise I'll read later." Rose replied, quietly, looking at Megan.

"Fine." Megan sighed, unwilling to get into a fight with Sage and Rose. She just wanted to keep the peace with them and hopefully they would learn to listen to her.

"We'll be back around lunch, Marco. Smoked salmon and lobster would be delicious." Sage winked and turned around with Rose behind her.

"Understood." Marco stood up and finished off his coffee.

"What're you doing?" Megan asked, alarmed. She'd assumed they'd chat for the remainder of the morning.

"I have places to go, people to meet, seafood to make." Marco laughed.

"Okay." Megan agreed, reluctantly. She decided she may finally be able to get some writing in, after all. She could write a new article or something.

"I'll be back." Marco warned and left the kitchen.

Megan slumped upstairs to her sumptuous room where she turned on her laptop and opened a new document. She stared at the empty white computer screen and watched as the cursor blinked. Megan groaned, at her current realization. She had nothing to write. She was out.

_Maybe, I'll just…go get something else to eat, _Megan mused, knowing full well she was just procrastinating.

She slid on her fluffy blue slippers and clomped down into the empty kitchen. She grabbed a second double-chocolate muffin and made herself a mug of extra-chocolately peppermint-caramel hot chocolate.

"Delicious." She uttered as she sipped it, sighing with contentment.

If only there were a cure for writers block….

On the beach, Sage and Rose were lounged across the white sand, their gorgeous dark hair fanning behind them.

"You know, it's just not fair, Megan's trying so hard and we kind of blow her off all the time, I just wish she were more into the whole partying scene. Then we could all have fun together, you know?" Rose slid her Gucci sunglasses off her eyes and onto the top of her head.

"I don't really care, Rose." Sage replied, cuttingly.

"Okay." Rose quieted and stared at the cool, wild ocean.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I just…sometimes I get jealous of her, you know? Just because you, like, like her more than me." Sage confessed.

"Sage, we've been through this. I trust you _so _much. But I like Megan too, she's nice." Rose told her sister.

"I know. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to her this morning. I'll read the book." Sage compromised and grinned.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rose grinned and giddily clapped her hands together. Things seemed to be working out well, Sage was _finally _interested in doing work. Now, she could study hard, earn great grades, and…get into Duke with Megan's help.

"Yeah. Anyway, I can't wait until the formal, it's going to be amazing. I mean seriously, our school, has, like, _the _best dance committee." Sage went on, flipping through a magazine.

"I know! Who're you going with? Anyone asked you yet?" Rose pressed.

"Hello? If someone asked me you'd already know." Sage laughed as she pulled her long, dark hair into a pony tail.

"True." Rose giggled.

"Has anyone asked you?" Sage demanded. She briefly wondered if Rose ever kept secrets from her. She _couldn't. _They were sisters. Best friends, always.

"You'd know. Of course, not." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Right. Just checking. So, anyway, what's with Megan and Will have you noticed anything weird going on lately?" Sage changed the topic.

"Sort of, Will seems kind of cold to her." Rose agreed.

"Yeah, I know." Sage sipped her frozen iced tea and closed her eyes, basking in the sunlight.

"I was thinking," Rose started, "what if we have a party, like, with Laurel's permission, this time, and totally invite Lily and Megan's dad, and Will and Charlie. Megan would be _so _happy and maybe she and Lily could, like, make up. Then, everything would be fine."

"Rose, why do you want Megan and Lily to be friends so badly?" Sage wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I just want them to have what we have. Sisters and best friends for life." Rose smiled.

"Yeah but they hate each other." Sage pointed out, pessimistically.

"True but if we can help them maybe they won't." Rose suggested.

"Like that'll happen." Sage replied.

"It can! If we try." Rose fought, persistently.

She wanted Megan to be happy, to finally have peace with her sister. That's why she _would _throw the party with Sage. She _had _to for Megan's sake. If she didn't fix their relationship, no one would.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

2

_Okay, step 1, get Laurel's permission, _Rose thought as she approached Laurel's office, timidly.

"Megan? Is that you?" She heard Laurel demand.

"Um, no. It's me…Rose." Rose stepped into her grandmother's office and sat on the couch.

"What is it, dear?" Laurel asked, peering at her over a piece of white paper.

"Well…my grades have been improving and I was…wondering…if Sage and I could, you know, have a party?" Rose twisted her hands together and closed her eyes, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Alright, fine. Megan will have to supervise again but I suppose you two can have a party." Laurel sighed and went back to her work.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! Thank you!" Rose grinned and clapped her hands together.

Then, she quickly flitted out of Laurel's office and into the kitchen where Sage was nonchalantly snacking on smoked salmon and crackers.

"She said yes!" Rose exclaimed, gleefully.

"Who said yes to what?" Sage wanted to know.

"Laurel!" Rose smiled.

Sage blinked angrily. What was going on? "What are you talking about?"

"_The party!" _Rose replied.

"Oh. That." Sage rolled her eyes. She _still _wanted to do the whole Help Megan Charity party.

"Yeah." Rose slid into a seat beside Sage and picked up a piece of cold salmon.

"Fine, so when will it be?" Sage wanted to know. If Rose insisted on doing it, she would help her. She'd have to send out emails, phone calls, snail-mail invitations, and flyers quickly if the party was going to be happening soon.

"I was thinking…next weekend." Rose replied.

"Okay. Don't worry, Rose, I'll take care of the guest lists and the invites and stuff." Sage grinned.

"Thanks." Rose nodded and finished off the last piece of salmon.

"Hey, girls, you're home." Megan strolled into the kitchen, watching as the twins ate lunch.

"Yup." Rose stood up, ready to go upstairs with Sage and plan the party.

"Right. So are you two going to read now?" Megan smiled. She knew Rose would agree she just had to make sure Sage did.

"Um. No." Rose shook her head. She didn't have time to _read _if she was going to be planning the party.

"Wait, Rose. I thought _you _wanted to get into Duke." Megan clarified.

"I do. I do, I just…" Rose trailed off, _I just want you and your sisters relationship to be mended more…_

"You just what?" Megan snapped, slightly angry. Rose was her _only _good student and now that was just bailing on the lesson plans, she had nothing.

"I just can't, okay?" Rose snapped.

Sage grinned. Seems like Rose didn't like Megan so much anymore…

"Sage, let's go." Rose grabbed Sage's hand and stormed upstairs with her.

"Wow." Sage smirked at her sister.

"What?" Rose asked, innocently.

"That was amazing, blowing off reading like that." Sage laughed.

"I wasn't…I mean not exactly. You know, it doesn't really matter anyway, it wasn't a _school _assignment it was a _Megan _assignment. She just wanted me to read more 'intelligent' books. So, it really wouldn't have helped me get into Duke anyway." Rose explained away.

"Sure." Sage continued grinning.

"Well, anyway, we have to plan the party." Rose reminded her.

"Right." Sage nodded and grabbed her iBook. She set everything up on her bed and sat down.

"So, first we need to invite Lily, Will, Charlie, and Megan's dad, right?" Rose peered over Sage's shoulder at her iBook's screen.

"Right." Sage agreed and opened her address book.

"Okay, so I stole both Charlie and Megan's dad's information from her cell phone and we have both Lily's and Will's." Rose told her sister as she handed her a scrap of paper with Charlie and Megan's dad's information on it.

"Hm." Sage drummed her thin fingers over the iBook's keyboard.

"Here." Rose grabbed the laptop from her and began an email to the four of them.

**From: SageBaker902**

**Subject: Party**

**Hey Everyone! **

**I just wanted to let you know…**

**There is going to be a party at the Limouge Estate on Friday of next week! It's going to be AMAZING so you CANNOT miss it. We really want you there.**

**Love,**

**Sage and Rose **

**The Baker Twins**

"So?" Rose looked to Sage before she sent it.

"Sure, send it." Sage shrugged. This was only the email going out to Megan's friends so it didn't _really _matter what it said.

"Okay! Great!" Rose sent the email then opened a new document.

"So? Now what?" Sage asked.

"We need to find a band/singer that we want to perform there." Rose told her.

"Sure. So what are your thoughts?" Sage wanted to know.

"Hmm, I guess…Kelly Clarkson maybe. Ooh! Or the All-American Rejects!" Rose grinned.

"Okay, All-American Rejects will be the main entertainment. But, I was thinking at the end, we should go on." Sage grinned.

"What?" Rose gaped at her.

"Yeah, like remember when we performed at the party. Well, I was thinking this party could be, like, our big career debut." Sage smiled.

"That's a great idea, that way the party is actually, like, _for _something." Rose giggled.

"Exactly. Not just some…Megan Smith Charity Cause." Sage laughed.

"So. What song should we sing?" Rose looked at Sage.

"Here." Sage reclaimed the laptop. "I was thinking…Material Girl, maybe."

"Sure." Rose agreed, happy Sage had thought of it.

"This party will be perfect!" Sage grinned.

Rose knew it would be and she knew Megan would _love _to see everyone there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

3

A week later Megan, Rose, and Sage were all preparing for the party in Rose and Sage's room.

"Megan, thanks so much for supervising this party for us." Rose gushed as she fixed the strap on her one-of-a-kind, silver, Zac Posen dress.

"Sure. No problem." Megan grinned.

She honestly hadn't minded when Laurel had "suggested" that she supervise the twins' party. It'd be fun to go to a party…get her mind off things. Charlie. Her father. Will. Lily. Everything that so…_wrong _could be right. She sighed, happy to be relieved of her woes and worries.

"Yeah, thanks, Megan." Sage smiled.

"Yeah." Megan smiled back, secretly proud that Sage had thanked her. Maybe she was getting through to her, finally.

"So. I'm _so _excited about tonight." Rose announced as she slipped on her high shoes.

"Whatever." Sage rolled her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a glittering gold Vera Wang cocktail dress and a pair of very high Jimmy Choos.

Megan was wearing a gorgeous lavender dress, a pair of high heels, and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail.

"You look fabulous, Rose." Sage commented, looking at her sister.

"Thanks, Sage, you do, too."

"So. Let's go!" Sage grinned.

The girls walked out together, with Megan behind them. They strolled outside where everything was set up. The party was already buzzing with people, all the white tables were set up and the All-American Rejects were already on-stage performing "Dirty Little Secret".

"Oh my gosh, there's Lily!" Rose whispered, excitedly to Sage.

"Um. I think Megan can see that." Sage snickered.

Megan was gaping at Lily, angrily. Lily was looking stunning in an emerald green dress, her blonde hair had been curled perfectly and was cascading down her thin, bronzed shoulders.

Megan could not _believe _that she was there. How had she managed to be invited to _yet another _of Rose and Sage's parties? Was it another vicious plan hatched by Sage?

"Hey, Megan." Lily's velvety voice interrupted her musings.

"Lily, hello." Megan replied, frostily.

"Ugh, whatever. I come over trying to be nice and you are just so….entirely Megan." Lily rolled her eyes and sipped her red drink, angrily.

"What are you talking about 'so Megan'? And I was not being rude. I was being _polite._" Megan spat angrily.

"Yeah, whatever. You're just angry because you know that you messed up in our relationship and with dad." Lily retorted.

"Oh seriously? Are we serious going to do this again?" Megan asked her.

"Do what?" Lily yelled.

"Make a scene at a party. A party where I work." Megan answered.

"That's all you care about, isn't it? Work?"

Megan couldn't even believe Lily. Of course she cared about work. It was how she made money! Money to eat, and live.

"No, Lily, that's not all I care about. But I do want to be responsible something, obviously, you know nothing about." Megan snapped.

"No what is that supposed to mean?" Lily wanted to know.

"It's supposed to mean that you don't care about anything. Other than yourself that is." Megan screamed.

"Oh yeah?" Lily cocked her head angrily and glowered at Megan.

"Yes, Lily. You don't care about anyone other than you."

"Ugh! I _hate _you." Lily screamed.

"I have to go, excuse me." Megan rolled her eyes and walked away from Lily.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Rose gaped at Megan and Lily as they walked away from each other.

"Genius plan, sis." Sage told her, sarcastically.

Rose gulped. "This is _so _all my fault."

"Rose, don't be stupid." Sage laughed. Rose always felt guilty for everything. This fight was definitely all Megan and Lily. They really hated each other. Sage wondered what had to have happened for that to have happened.

"Hey, do you know where Megan is?" A guy walked up to the two girls. He had blue eyes, light blonde hair, and was wearing a blue polo, and khaki pants.

"Um, no." Rose blushed.

"She just left, I think." Sage shrugged.

"You're Charlie, right?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Rose?" Charlie thought that this one was Rose. She was the shorter twin and the nicer twin.

"Yeah, I'm Rose. That's…Sage." Rose giggled.

"So, this is your party, huh?" Charlie looked around at the glamorous surroundings and sighed. He wished he lived like this all the time.

"Yeah. Sage and I are going to perform later." Rose told him.

"Speaking of which…we have to go." Sage informed her.

"Right. Totally." Rose nodded, still staring at Charlie.

"Well, I'm looking forward to your performance." Charlie told her and left them alone.

"Let's go." Sage dragged Rose over by the stage.

"What? When do we go on?" Rose asked Sage.

"Like..now." Sage rolled her eyes at Rose's ignorance.

The girls stepped onstage and the crowd cheered.

"Introducing…Rose and Sage Baker…" A woman announced.

"La, la, la, la, la, a material, a material, a material girl…." Rose began.

Sage was sitting on a wooden stool, playing the guitar to accompany Sage.

An hour later the girls were back at the party, among the guests.

"You were great." Charlie enthused when he saw Rose again.

"Thanks." Rose replied, happily.

It was definite she, Rose Baker, was in love with Charlie.


End file.
